In an electronic/electric system, it is necessary to establish electrical connections between constituent parts of the system. Often, these parts are relatively rigid and have fixed locations where the parts are to be connected together. For example, the parts that are to be connected together may be printed circuit boards (PCBs) and the connection locations may be plated through-holes in the PCBs. While each PCB may be produced in compliance with strict tolerances, the connection locations between the PCBs may nonetheless become misaligned due to tolerance stacking or other reasons.
A misalignment between the connection locations of parts can cause mating problems when the parts are connected together (or attempted to be connected together). For example, as set forth above, one or both of the parts may be a PCB with plated through-holes as connection points. In such a situation, a connector is typically secured to the through-holes using soldering or press-fit connections. Such connections, which are rigid and relatively fragile, can be physically damaged by errant forces that are produced when the misaligned parts are brought together. Even if the parts are not damaged, the electrical connections may not be as robust as they should be, due to the misalignment.
Based on the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide an electrical connector for electrically connecting parts, wherein the connector accommodates misalignment between the parts.